


SAVE

by Yandere_Rock



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ayano is seriously an ass, F/F, Like bitch you jerk!, Other than the tags the story is swear free, The tags are sweary though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Rock/pseuds/Yandere_Rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A happy ending to the mindslave stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SAVE

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [by your side (always)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574542) by [vinndetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta). 



> Yes the title is inspired by Undertale.
> 
> I don't care for it but my bff is literally an Undertale geek. So she recommended the title. I don't know what it means in Undertale, but ok.
> 
> Every Saki mindslave fanfic is so dark. Well there is no good way to say, hey I just got tortured, now I'm gonna kill my bff! But I wanted to give it a happy ending for once.

40 hours. Forty straight hours of torture. That isn't very good for your sanity ya know. Alas our poor  ~~Hatsune Miku~~  Saki Miyu was put through this. Why?

 

Because Ayano Aishi wants a happy ending for herself and doesn't care who gets screwed over.

 

So forty hours of physical and mental torture later, Saki was desperate to make it stop. She'd do anything just for the sweet release of death to save her from this evil yandere. And Ayano promised her just that.

 

At a small cost. Her lovely best friend's life.

 

Eh this is Ayano we're talking about so I guess that's fair.

 

So early Thursday morning, Ayano hid Saki in a bush and waited. When she saw the tornado haired girl walk by she slipped Saki a knife and watched from the sidelines as her victim did her work for her.

 

_Kill. Kill. Kill._

 

Kokona quickly stopped talking to her friends as soon as she noticed her best friend approaching. "Hey Saki! Where have you been? You didn't show up to class Monday and you're parents said you weren't home and oh my god we were all worried!"

 

_Kill. Kill. Kill._

 

"Saki what's with that expression? Did something bad happen? W-why do you have that knife?"

 

_I'm worthless._

 

"Saki snap out of it! It's me, Kokona! Your best friend." All of the students watched in shock as the cyan haired girl slowly stumbled to Kokona.

 

_Kill. Kill. Kil-_

 

Saki's one note train of thought was interrupted by Kokona pulling her into a tight hug. "C'mon Saki, this isn't like you." Saki whimpered and her hands trembled. She could hear her captor's voice in her head, encouraging her to plunge the metal into her best friend's chest.

 

The clang the blade made as it hit the ground was loud as Saki dropped her weapon. She began to hug back, sobbing.


End file.
